


hands on me.

by holidayhyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A little crack, Age Up, Domestic Fluff, Drinking, M/M, Massaging, No Action, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, college Mark, little to no plot, lucas - Freeform, mark is a panic gay, mark lee - Freeform, massager lucas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holidayhyuck/pseuds/holidayhyuck
Summary: a markhei fic of massaging expert cute boy wong yukhei and a super stressed mark lee.





	hands on me.

**Author's Note:**

> just wanted to post this so that i can clear some space on my laptop!! dedicated to mel, thank you so much for supporting me! <3

mark bursts into the bar with a mission.  _ get drunk. forget. _ a super bad coping mechanism for his overloading stress, but does he really care anymore? 

 

mark knows he's being dumb, when he agreed on studying medicine, in hopes of becoming an emergency doctor. he still couldn't find his drive, so when his dad gave him a suggestion to further his studies in a science field, he decided to try it out first until he finds what he wants to be. he was already good in biology, as he was always the top student back in school. he's half way in the semester, and as much as he beats himself over his stupid decisions, he's getting the highest grades and is being praised for doing such a good job. now, he's currently in a group project with 3 other useless group mates and they're getting on his nerves.

 

so instead of confronting them about their shitty attitude and/or telling the professor about them, here he is, in the local bar downtown, ready to drink away the stress, secretly hoping that he'll die of alcohol poisoning on his 5th drink. 

 

mark takes a seat on a stool not far from the bartender and orders. "i'll take the most painful drink you have," he says as he smacks a crumpled 50 note on the counter. the bartender makes his drink, a dark blue liquid as the base and some orange juice? on top and slides it to him. "it's called " Smash A Motherfucker. SAM for short." the bartender says. "is this orange juice on top?" mark asks weirdly. mark takes in a big gulp of a drink and feels the liquid burning in his throat. "holy fuck," he hiccups. "did you drug meeee?" mark giggles as he gulps down the whole drink in one go. he's seeing stars everywhere. he tries to stand up but his whole view is a mess of mushed black figures and crazy coloured lights. he decides to sit back on his uncomfortable stool. 

 

"on God......." he mutters sluggishly before he lays his head on the slightly wet counter. he lets out a long sigh. is this what his life has come into? being drunk to avoid problem confrontation with other people? deep down, he knows he's gotta do something about his problem, but he really wanted to forget about everything that night and just be completely drunk off his ass. he could feel himself getting sleepy but he tries to stay awake as much as he could, and if it isn't for the loud jazz music and the noisy chattering from the people sitting near him, he would've passed out right there. since when did the bar get so busy lately? whatever. he lets out small quiet breaths as he thinks about his life. studying. family back in canada. nothingness. mark stays in that position for a few minutes. 10 minutes or so passes, the alcohol in him dies down to a tolerable level and mark can sit up properly now without feeling dizzy _. well that was nerve wracking. and pretty fucking miserable too. time to do it again for another 9 times! _ he snaps his fingers in the air a few times to catch the bartender's attention. "another SAM please." the bartender replies with a grunt and turns his body to make the drink. as mark is digging into his wallet to find cash, he hears the stool next to him creak. he doesn't look up to the sound, or rather the person who took the seat next to him as he wasn't really bothered about anyone else in the room. mark counts a few 1 dollar notes before setting the amount of cash onto the counter. the bartender places the drink in front of him and takes the money before disappearing to take care of other customers. 

 

mark is making prayers to get alcohol poisoning and he's about to gulp down his drink when the person next to him speaks. "a SAM huh?" he says. mark turns his head to see the owner of the deep voice and immediately regrets. a boy, with long dark bangs almost covering his eyes, plump lips and doe brown eyes are looking at him. his body is well built; shoulders wide and broad, a lean body frame. mark could tell that if the boy stood up, he'll be a head taller than him. the boy was wearing a plain black tee and a hooded sweatshirt to cover him. mark thinks, who the fuck wears a sweatshirt out to a bar? he looks down at his own clothes. he's no better. he doesn't notice how underdressed he is, wearing almost the same style of clothing; a dark blue shirt paired with an oversized jacket. ah, the look he was aiming for. the 'Stressed College Student Who Goes Out To The Local Bar To Drink His Problems Away' look. mark lets out an annoyed groan, mainly towards himself, partly to the boy who talked to him, and goes back to his drink. the boy is cute, mark admits, but he didn't come here to get game. (if he did, he would probably dressed better, and not planning on drinking 10 SAMs.)

 

mark takes a sip of his drink, and shuts his eyes tightly while the drink goes down to his throat. he opens his eyes and lets a breath out his nose before turning back to the boy. "yes. i would have noticed." mark says with a little bit of annoyance. the boy breaks into a grin, completely ignoring the sarcastic remark. mark can feel his face heating up. holy fuck.  _ he just smiled at you?! shut the fuck up?!  _ another problem mark has to face besides the weird loopy vision and busting headache when he drinks is his emotions becoming extra out of hand. it's like the normal, rational side of his brain shuts down and is taken over by emotional, overdramatic, clingy side. mark brings the glass to his lips and gulps down the rest of his drink. _ wait. PAUSE. did i really, REALLY just gulped down alcohol in front of a cute stranger?! knowing that my feelings will get the best of me and i'll probably blurt something embarrassing about myself that i'll regret later in the morning?!  _

 

mark bangs his face onto the counter like a dumbass he is. not only is he going to be a drunk gay right in front of the boy, he might just have the biggest headache of the century. the boy giggles. mark turns to the boy and quirks an eyebrow. change of plans. perhaps he will try a shot and get the boy's number. 

 

mark rests his face with his hand propped up as he turns to said boy. “the fact that you knew what my drink was despite just coming in. any reason behind that?” mark asks the boy daringly. mark shuts his eyes as he stirs his glass of remaining ice. _ i can handle this headache. i can handle it.  _

 

“hmmm,” the boy rubs his chin, pretending to be thinking hard. “i'd tell you…” without warning, he leans in to mark's ear. “but that's a secret,” he whispers closely before pulling back and puts on a bright smile as if he didn't just give the other boy a spook.  _ hot voice. near my ear. recorded and saved into system. _ something in mark ticks off. 

 

mark's empty drink is pushed aside and now his whole body is turned to the boy. why is he playing along? he doesn't know anything about the boy, not even his name. he might get jumped and robbed and maybe get sold off to the unknown market by the boy in front of him, but mark continues to talk. “so,” mark feels hiccups coming. “what's this,” it's his time to lean in. “seeecccrreeeettt?” he whispers into the boy’s ear and gives back a grin just as bright as the boy. “wanna know?” the boy says so excitedly, he's holding onto mark's hand now. mark ignores the small burn he feels as he nods. mark knows he's in deep shit. mark thinks, maybe it's not too late for him to back out! mark pulls his hand away and is about to speak when the boy in front of him stands up from his seat. “let's go!” he pulls his hand and starts running out, together with mark. they burst out of the bar, the boy dragging mark to a place he doesn't know. mark thinks, _wow,_ _i know i’m stressed but to get dragged out by a cute stranger that might kill me? wasn't planning that._ they're still running, mark tries to pull away from the boy's tight grasp  but being half drunk half tired really isn’t giving him the right amount of energy to do so.

 

what mark felt like a 50 hour marathon but is actually just a short seven minutes, the boy suddenly stops in his tracks. mark stops too and is panting heavily. once he gains his breath, he says, “where the hell are we?” the boy just looks at him with a smile. _ okay, this is starting to get creepy. i mean, he was already weird to begin with with that secret of his back in the bar.  _

 

mark is again reminded of his stupidity. the SAMs really did leave his body as fast as it hit him. so now, he’s not fully sober; but he can think and he can talk normally. something in mark wants to pretend that he’s still on alcohol to do something this dumb. “well. we’re currently at my house. and before i show you in and help you with your problems, let’s tell each other our names first. y’know, to make sure that if one of us is a secret serial killer and one of us ends up being wanted by the cops tomorrow, at least we’ll remember this weird night of us meeting at the bar. kinda like for the memories kind of thing?” the boy says. mark blinks once, twice, and opens his mouth to say something. he lets out a sigh.  _ just go with what the cute boy slash secret killer says. just go with it.  _ “okay. i’m mark.” he says and he extends a hand. pretty awkward thing to do since they’ve just ran together with the boy practically pulling at his limb the whole time. surprised that his right arm is still in place.

 

mark has a full view now of the boy in front  of him. whatever his thoughts were back in the bar were correct, except maybe he wasn’t as tall as his drunk brain said. he could reach his lips if he tiptoed.  _ information that’s not really helpful now, but will be in the future _ .

 

instead of returning a handshake like any normal stranger would do, the boy intertwines their fingers together. mark is speechless, always been, but he keeps holding. “i’m yukhei, but call me lucas.” he says and his eyes gleam in the moonlight. “okay, to my apartment!” and lucas is running-- scratch that, walking-- he’s super tall and he takes big steps--  mark still has to put more energy into his feet to catch up.

  
  


they climb up a few flight of stairs until they reach the third floor. lucas takes out a set of keys from his pocket and starts unlocking his door. mark gulps. what’s going to be in there? _ are there gonna be dogs? i hope there’s a dog in there. you’re not drunk anymore, shut up mark.  _ what if there’s someone in there?  like, behind that door, someone holding a knife, ready to attack the first person who gets in and-- wait, aren’t guests invited to go in first? is lucas planning on--

 

“are you sure you’re not gonna kill me or something? like are you an actual killer luring me in right now? like what they do in the movies where you have a friend who is a serial killer who is currently behind this big door wearing a mask and holding a knife that’s probably placed right on top of my head so--”

 

“mark.” lucas says and rolls his eyes playfully. the door is unlocked. lucas pushes it fully open and mark braves himself to take a peek. “i live alone.” lucas laughs. mark looks around carefully and breathes out a sigh of relief. like a normal apartment;  there’s a sofa, a tv, some details mark isn’t too bothered about.  _ aw man, there’s also no dogs.  _ that’s not important right now, mark. “come on in,” lucas says as he takes off his shoes and steps in. mark follows shyly.

 

“so, what is this secret that you wanted to tell me? and why is it so secret-y that you had to bring me to your apartment?” mark asks. lucas plops down onto the smooth carpet in front of the tv. he pats a seat next to him. mark sits down. “well, i should’ve just told you from the start since it’ll probably saved you from all of that me being a serial killer thoughts,  but that whole thing we just did was fun.” lucas says with a small sheepish smile. “but seeing you take that SAMs, i could tell that you’re super stressed right now. the so called secret is ….drumroll please,” and mark know it’s lame, but he plays along and clap his thighs with his hands to make the said effect, and lucas says dramatically, “a massage!” 

 

and mark goes.  _ eh?  _ because he wasn’t expecting that at all.

but what  _ was _ mark expecting? nothing. lucas giggles at his reaction as mark flusters. “i know a few massaging techniques that can help ease the stiffness in your body. i learned most of the massaging techniques from my mother, and she also told me how to spot someone with a very bad back. when i was at the bar earlier and saw you, i really wanted to help you ease your stress away, and when you drank that SAM i immediately thought, is this cute dude really going to  handle his stress like that? By topping that stress with  _ more stress? _ So yeah, that’s why i talked to you and dragged you here.” lucas says shyly as his hand grips and ungrips his shirt gently. 

 

mark doesn’t say anything for awhile. he is kinda in awe because:

  1. no one has ever asked about his business in the bar unless they wanted something that benefited them, i.e: a free drink, some weird funny business, etc.
  2. lucas is doing this out of his own will for him. a someone is doing a something for him, Socially Anxious Stressed College Student, Mark Lee. a something because that someone wanted to help him. mark might just cry at the thought.
  3. this boy: strong, good looking, perhaps may be in the secret underground mafia society, knows how to massage people?! and if he could tell how stressed he was just by looking, how good is he at the real thing? does he run a business for giving people massages?



 

“wait, so am i supposed to pay you after you massage me?” mark asks with the dumbest look on his face. lucas shakes his head, still, with a smile. “mark, you’re so funny sometimes.” 

but i wasn’t trying to be funny... mark thinks dumbly. he doesn’t say that thought out loud though. “wow.. okay. what am i supposed to do now?” mark asks. “lay down here, on your chest.” lucas says as he takes a pillow from the sofa and fluffs it. he places it on the carpet, and he looks at mark expectantly.  _ this is weirrrrrddddd _ . mark feels lucas’s stare burning into him.  _ he’s going to help me, don’t worry. no SAMs! free service! cute boy! _ mark takes his place on the carpet and lies down on his chest. _ no SAMs! free service! cute boy! stress free! _ he rests his face on the pillow and folds his arms under it.  _ no SAMs! free service! cute boy! stress free!  _ lucas sits at the side of his back. “i need you to open your shirt.” lucas says. he can see mark tensing up. “relax, i’m not going to do anything bad. i’m giving you a back massage, okay?” lucas comforts him gently. mark turns his head to look at him, probably to give him a distressed look, but lucas has a soft smile when he’s looking back at mark. mark has his bottom lip between his teeth as he brings his shirt up. he folds it and puts it in front of him. “i’m really trusting you on this.” mark says with what he hopes is in a warning voice. he can’t see what lucas is doing since he’s at his back, but he can hear him reaching for something near the tv. lucas had taken peppermint oil and a towel, and is now covering mark’s lower body with the towel. lucas puts some peppermint oil onto his hands and spreads it onto mark’s back. mark feels his body getting warm. 

 

mark has his breathing in control and is now focusing on the warmth feeling of lucas’s hands on his back. he shuts his eyes as lucas spreads the oil across his back.  _ hhoollyy shiitttttt. _ mark breathes out a sigh of relief. lucas starts with light flowing strokes across his back. mark could feel his hands covering his neck as well as his shoulders with the oil. he then puts a hand on top of his other hand and massages small circles, starting from his lower back. small sighs and groans unconsciously come out of mark’s mouth, but mark is too busy enjoying the massage to notice. lucas’s hands reach mark’s shoulder blades and the nape of his neck, and he says, “this might hurt a bit,” and he presses onto a part right below his neck with more pressure. “agh!” mark arches in front a little for a few seconds before laying back on his normal position. “oopsie, too much stress there,” lucas says and rubs that area longer. mark can feel himself getting sleepy, with the constant smooth rhythmic circles on his shoulders. the rhythm lulls him into sleep.

 

mark opens his eyes and sees himself sleeping in a queen sized bed.  _ huh? _ he’s wearing a shirt, too big to be his size, but he’s still in his own pants. he turns to his right and sees the blanket is unmade.  _ did i sleep with someone last night? _ mark’s face turns red. he’s trying to remember everything; ok. he went out. drank something that gave him such bad headaches. someone kidnapped slash invited him to his house. gave him a massage? yeah, gave him a massage. lucas. peppermint oil. smooth hands on his back. 

 

his back. he stretches. he feels fantastic. like his old stiff back just got replaced with a new one overnight. he stands up from the bed and he feels happy.  _ when was the last time i woke up feeling this fresh? _ not this year, not ever. he walks out of the door and finds for lucas. “lucas?” he sees the boy sitting at a small table with a plate of toast in front of him. “hey, mark!” and mark takes a seat in front of him. “lucas, did we, um, do anything after that massage?” mark asks, not looking into his eyes.  _ out of all questions, why did i ask that first?! _ mark just knows there’s a blush creeping onto his cheeks. “hmmm,” lucas says with his mouth full of toast, unfazed with mark’s embarrassment. he swallows, and says, “at one point in the massage you slept, and i tried waking you up but you were really out cold, it was around 1 a.m. anyway, and i didn’t want you freezing out on my carpet so i brought you to sleep into my room. then i woke up first and showered, and here i am, eating toast.” lucas says and takes another big bite on his toast.  _ oh _ … what was he thinking of anyway. pfft! nothing weird happened. mark looks at the clock hanging on the kitchen’s wall. 10.21 a.m. mark feels embarrassed for just waking up. 

 

he turns back to lucas, who’s stuffing a whole piece of toast into his mouth, and he makes him think of a dog panting happily. mark beams back at him. “thank you so much for that massage last night. i woke up and i felt like i was in someone else’s body. i feel so fresh now! i mean, i’ll probably take a shower back home... “ mark says as he scratches the back of his neck shyly. “it was really nice of you to give me such a massage in the middle of the night. is there a way for me to repay you?” mark asks as he leaning in on his seat. lucas does the same thing he did last night, rubbing his hand on his chin like he’s a detective thinking hard,  _ it must be a habit. that’s cute. _ “you’re really an interesting person, mark. you should bring me out somewhere,” lucas says. “somewhere? where is that somewhere?” mark asks. “surprise me!” lucas exclaims and he gives a playful wink. mark can feel his mouth turning into a smile and he stands up, “okay.” lucas stands up as well and washes his hands. “i’ll bring you your jacket, go and get your other things.” and he does. 

 

mark smells his shirt from yesterday and gags.  _ ugh, some SAM spilled on me.  _  he decides he’ll be borrowing lucas’s shirt back home. lucas waits for him at the door. “i’ve called a taxi for you and it’ll reach here soon.” lucas says. mark feels his heart doing a small flip. he tiptoes and kisses lucas’s cheek. “thank you so much for taking care of me last night. and also now too,” mark  says with a shy smile. lucas engulfs him in a small hug and says, “it’s no problem.” they both hear a horn from below. “text me when you reach home, okay?” lucas says. mark nods happily and gives him a last wave before walking down. he can’t stop the growing smile on his lips.


End file.
